


lagu lama, ya tuan

by kekeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Lokal!AU, M/M, bulol bucin tolol, like srsly it is the sole point of this whole fic, rated T for kissing scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeiji/pseuds/kekeiji
Summary: atsumu wondered—past tense, finally—how his first kiss will go.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	lagu lama, ya tuan

**Author's Note:**

> judul dan ceritanya nggak nyambung. my entry of #HQLokalWeek day 1 - Study Tour. seperti biasaaaa no thoughts head empty while writing this.

Atsumu punya banyak skenario tentang ciuman pertamanya.

Iya, _random_ abis. _Maybe it's his adolescence hormones acting up, maybe he has a hopeless romantic side in him, who knows._

Dalam bayangannya, mungkin ciuman pertamanya terjadi di bawah hujan deras, bibir bertemu diikuti pernyataan cinta, basah dan dingin di kulit namun hangat di hati, anjay, seperti adegan serial drama yang rutin ditonton ibunya tiap malam.

Di skenario yang lain, seperti komik _shoujo_ yang pernah dia baca, mungkin kejadiannya seperti ini: mereka—Atsumu dan siapapun _kekasih_ -nya—bertengkar hebat, dan saat ia dalam puncak emosinya, tiba-tiba _sang kekasih_ menciumnya kasar dengan maksud membungkam.

Ah, indahnya mengkhayal.

Kemudian _enter_ Suna Rintarou. Awalnya mereka cuma temen sekelas yang lama-lama merasa cocok satu sama lain, kemudian memutuskan untuk akhirnya jadian. Mereka waktu itu sepakat coba jalanin dulu satu bulan, udah kayak _trial software_ PC, tapi keterusan. Pada akhirnya sudah tiga tahun mereka menyandang status pacaran.

Mungkin karena mereka berawal dari pertemanan, jadi biar dikata pacaran, Atsumu dan Rintarou nyaris nggak pernah kontak fisik yang gimana-gimana. Paling banter cuma rangkulan, atau salah satu dari mereka menyenderkan kepala di bahu yang lain. Gandengan? Rintarou agak risih, katanya gara-gara tangannya gampang keringetan.

Biar begini, Atsumu sih sayang sama pacarnya itu. Meskipun kadang omongan Rintarou suka kelewat pedas, meskipun kadang Rintarou suka tiba-tiba ketiduran di tengah sesi _video call_ rutin mereka, meskipun saat ini Rintarou diam-diam menariknya keluar dari rombongan karyawisata sekolah.

“Rin, gila lo!” Atsumu nyusul Rintarou yang berjongkok di bakulan tukang es. Dilihatnya rombongan sekolah, yang diawasin Pak Ushijima, guru sejarah, sedang berbaris memasuki Museum Fatahillah. Atsumu sendiri baru balik dari beli kerak telor, pakai telur bebek, serundengnya dibanyakin.

“Lagian males _study tour_ , kayak anak SD,” cela Rintarou. Setelah Atsumu duduk di sampingnya, ia menyodorkan mangkuk es pada Atsumu. “Nih, buat lo. Katanya pengen, kan?”

Es selendang mayang. Atsumu emang sempet penasaran begitu tau kalau mereka bakal _study tour_ ke Kota Tua, cuma karena nama esnya estetik, menurutnya. Begitu kuah santan meluncur ke tenggorokan, Atsumu mengingat sesuatu.

“Rin,” panggil Atsumu sambil menyuap potongan selendang mayangnya. “Gue kan bilang pengen es ini cuman selewat doang, itu pun minggu lalu.”

Rintarou cuma nyengir.

Atsumu tertegun. Diem-diem kaget dikit, seneng banyak, ternyata pacarnya bisa seperhatian itu.

Berhubung mereka kabur tanpa direncanakan, nggak banyak yang mereka lakukan selain jalan-jalan muterin lapangan Kota Tua. Sesekali Atsumu minta difoto sama bule, Rintarou pura-pura nggak kenal. Norak, katanya.

Karena capek, sementara rombongan sekolah kayaknya belum selesai dari museum, mereka duduk nungguin di depan patung meriam. Kerak telor dibuka, dibagi berdua.

“Tsum, suapin,” Rintarou ngegodain, iseng.

“Geli anjir.”

Rintarou ngakak. “Nggak asik lo, nggak ada romantisnya.”

“Mane ade romantis suap-suapan kerak telor. Romantis mah ngapain kek, ciuman, gitu,” bales Atsumu asal.

“Oh, mau ciuman, nih?” Rintarou ngedeketin mukanya sama Atsumu.

Atsumu kaget. Mukanya merah. “Eh, eh! B-bercanda, Rin asli sumpah woy tempat rame banyak orang ini lu jangan macem-ma— _hmph_!”

Atsumu punya banyak skenario tentang ciuman pertamanya, tapi yang terjadi adalah seperti ini.

Di balik patung meriam, di depan Museum Fatahillah dengan cuaca persis neraka bocor.

Begitu bibir mereka bertemu, di pikirannya hanya ada Rintarou, Rintarou, _Rintarou_. Rintarou menciumnya pelan, _lembut_ sekali, bukan ciuman yang kasar dan menuntut. Nggak apa-apa, mungkin nanti, di lain kesempatan?

Ciuman pertamanya terjadi dengan cepat, dan begitu saja. Tapi _damage_ -nya buat mereka, jangan ditanya.

Atsumu dan Rintarou bertukar pandang, wajah sama-sama merah padam.

“Wow,” gumam Atsumu, bingung mau bereaksi seperti apa.

Rintarou terkekeh. “Wow.”

Pada akhirnya, ciuman pertama Atsumu nggak sesuai dengan dalam bayangannya. Tapi nggak masalah, pikirnya, seraya mendekatkan wajah pada sang kekasih, mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi.

Biarpun mereka dipelototin noni belanda dan rombongan turis cekikikan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk mereka, nggak masalah.

“Oalah, ternyata di sini, toh. Suna, Miya, nanti pulang ikut saya ke ruang BK, ya.”

_Nah, ini baru masalah._

**Author's Note:**

> if this fic seems familiar to you yes i have posted this in on hqfess and my write.as page before. kudos and comments are very appreciated :D
> 
> also this is unrelated tapi pls bayangin atsumu sama suna dikejar ondel-ondel/pegangan tangan ngiterin kota tua while  this song  is playing on the background. (WARNING: the video contains foto ondel-ondel)


End file.
